<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates by Papysanzo89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874406">Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89'>Papysanzo89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Introspettivo, M/M, Soulmates, soulbond, soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Partecipo alla challenge di Fanwrite.it sulle soulbond, 7 prompt per 7 giorni.<br/>1. Dolore<br/>4. Lacrime<br/>6. Eterocromia<br/>7. Filo rosso</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>1-SoulmatesAU: Dolore.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>È al Saint Barts quando succede.<br/>Sta conducendo un esperimento con il suo fedele frustino e dei cadaveri che Molly ha gentilmente concesso di prestargli e il dolore lo travolge facendolo quasi cadere a terra.<br/>Si regge sul bancone dell’obitorio, ansima aggrappandosi alla spalla e sente i sudori freddi scendergli lungo il collo; vomita nel primo cestino che trova a disposizione e cerca a tentoni la sedia prima di finire sdraiato a terra. Ancora ansimante si spoglia velocemente della camicia per controllarsi la spalla e, com’è ovvio che sia, non c’è niente di particolare da notare al di fuori della sua pelle, sempre chiara e liscia come prima di quel dolore lancinante.<br/> <br/><em>Gli hanno sparato.</em><br/> <br/>Molly sceglie proprio quel momento per entrare e porta con sé due caffè.<br/>“Ehi, già stanco del frustino?” dice sorridendo e Sherlock la osserva nonostante senta la testa girargli e si ricopre in fretta.<br/>Molly ha capito anni prima di non essere la persona di Sherlock –santo Cielo, Sherlock ancora non riesce a credere che lì fuori ci sia una persona per lui, anche se il dolore alla spalla glielo sta facendo ricordare nel peggior modo possibile- ma nonostante questo non demorde.<br/>Sherlock nemmeno la vuole la sua anima gemella, gli piace stare solo, gli piace avere la libertà di fare quello che vuole, gli piace essere –a detta degli altri- strambo (come termine più cortese, ovviamente) e non crede che al mondo esista una sola persona in grado di stargli dietro o –che Dio ci salvi- che <em>voglia</em> seguirlo di sua spontanea volontà. Ma Molly questo non lo capisce e nonostante tutto continua a civettare –o almeno a tentare di farlo- con lui, che per quanto lo riguarda ha deciso di lasciarla fare finché non diventa una cosa molesta o pesante.<br/>“Crampo alla spalla” si limita a dire, prendendo il caffè che l’altra gli porge e storcendo le labbra dopo il primo sorso.<br/>Molly continua a chiacchierare in sottofondo ma Sherlock è di nuovo perso nei suoi pensieri, una mano a massaggiare la spalla anche se ormai non fa più male. Con molta probabilità la persona in questione è svenuta (o forse morta? Perché gli avrebbero sparato? E perché a una spalla? In che parte del mondo è successo? Poche informazioni e troppe ipotesi) e Sherlock può finalmente tornare a respirare normalmente.<br/><em>Gli hanno sparato.</em><br/>Beh, su questo almeno non c’è dubbio, il dolore era lacerante e si è sentito strappare la spalla in due. Di ferite da coltello ne ha avute anche lui e niente è stato paragonabile a un dolore tale.<br/>Per quanto riguarda il “gli” beh, spera che almeno questa cazzata dell’anima gemella tenga conto dei suoi gusti sessuali.<br/> <br/>Molly sta dicendo qualcosa a proposito di un’uscita ma la interrompe alzandosi e prendendo il cestino dove ha vomitato prima per andare a svuotarlo.<br/> <br/>“Tornerò per i risultati.”<br/>In realtà qualcosa gli dice che passerà delle giornate d’inferno di lì a poco e che dovrà sperimentare di nuovo il frustino.<br/> <br/>Molly non dice niente e Sherlock si chiude la porta alle spalle senza tante cerimonie.<br/> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***<br/> </p>
</div>“Molto diverso dai miei tempi.”<br/>Sherlock solleva gli occhi dal microscopio solo per il tempo di un’occhiata e quello che vede non gli piace affatto.<br/>O meglio, gli piace anche troppo.<br/>Quindi non gli piace affatto.<br/>Medico, di stanza in Afghanistan o in Iraq, lieve zoppia psicosomatica, <em>ferito alla spalla.</em><br/>Perché si ritrova a chiedere a Mike il telefono? Perché vuole saggiare il terreno intorno a quell’uomo? Perché non lo sta semplicemente mandando via, <em>via </em>il più lontano possibile?<br/>“Prego, usi il mio.”<br/><em>Ha un fratello alcolista.</em><br/>No, no, non gli deve interessare.<br/>“Afghanistan o Iraq?” perché non riesce a fermarsi dal fare domande?<br/>Mike rivolge un mezzo sorriso a John.<br/><em>John Watson</em> ricorda improvvisamente per qualche motivo.<br/>Sherlock allora fa quello che fa sempre ma questa volta esagera, dà più dettagli di quelli che siano realmente necessari e spera di spaventarlo, di fare in modo che nemmeno venga a vederlo l’appartamento. D’improvviso prende le sue cose e si avvia alla porta.<br/>“L’indirizzo è il 221B di Baker Street, buona serata!”<br/>Vola lungo i corridoi lasciando uscire il fiato che nemmeno si è reso conto di trattenere e poi cerca di ritornare lucido.<br/><em>Quante persone di ritorno dalla guerra avranno ferite, anche ben peggiori, a una spalla? Quante probabilità effettive ci sono che quella sia proprio la persona che </em>non <em>sto cercando?</em><br/> <br/>Sherlock rallenta il passo, rallenta il passo e si dà dello stupido perché si è fatto accecare da un dettaglio così piccolo ed insignificante (<em>nessun </em>dettaglio lo è mai) che senza ulteriori conferme può essere tutto e niente.<br/>Se John Watson si presenterà davvero al 221B (e qualcosa gli fa credere che sì, lo farà) basterà una semplice domanda e tutto sarà finito.<br/> <div>
  <p>***</p>
</div> <br/><em>Codardo </em>è l’aggettivo migliore che si può dare in quel momento.<br/> <br/>“Sherlock! Tutto gratis per te e per il tuo compagno, porto una candela, sarà più romantico!”<br/> <br/>Angelo se ne va mentre la voce di John si spegne nel cercare di difendere il fatto che non stiano insieme perché tanto sembra quanto mai inutile.<br/> <br/>Audace da parte di Angelo chiamare qualcuno il compagno di qualcun altro in un mondo come questo.<br/>Il dottore comunque non ne sembra granché modo infastidito e scorre il menu con occhi veloci.<br/> <br/>Il dottore è tutto ciò che di più ordinario e di più <em>strano </em>possa esserci sulla faccia della terra.<br/>Ha visto un teschio poggiato sopra il caminetto, ha visto il disordine nella casa, ha incontrato Donovan e Anderson, ha visto il cadavere di una donna, ha sentito altre deduzioni sul suo conto eppure eccolo lì, seduto placidamente a un tavolo con lui conversando del più e del meno.<br/> <br/>Sherlock non è riuscito a chiedergli niente.<br/>Sarebbe stato facile. Sarebbe stato <em>così </em>facile. Una domanda casuale. <em>Quando ti hanno sparato alla spalla?</em><br/>Però ha scoperto di non voler avere conferme in quel momento, perché anche se da un lato è curioso, dall’altro sente di aver paura sia di avere una conferma che una smentita.<br/>È meglio lasciare le cose come stanno.<br/> <div>
  <p>***</p>
</div> <br/>John spara a un tassista e a Sherlock non interessa più se John è la sua anima gemella o meno, ha <em>deciso</em> che lo è e se il fato ha invece scelto diversamente, per lui non fa alcuna differenza.<br/> <div>
  <p>***</p>
</div> <br/>“Ti ho detto di toglierti giacca e camicia e quando dico ora intendo <em>ora!</em>”<br/>Se c’è una cosa alla quale Sherlock Holmes non riesce proprio a resistere, questa è la voce del Capitano John H. Watson che lo guarda infuriato e con la cassetta del pronto soccorso in mano.<br/>Quello che invece non riesce proprio a capire è come mai John sia lì ad aspettarlo.<br/>“Non so di cosa tu ti stia preoccupando dottore, sono in ottima forma.”<br/>La costola incrinata dissente da questa sua affermazione ma non è il caso di render nota la notizia.<br/>“Ho sentito Lestrade…”<br/>Sherlock chiude gli occhi e sospira, maledicendo la bocca larga dell’ispettore.<br/>Inutile continuare a discutere, lui può essere testardo ma ha imparato che su certe cose John lo è <em>molto </em>di più.<br/>Si sveste all’ingresso, appende il cappotto e poggia la camicia su una sedia, resta però in piedi perché non sa se è effettivamente in grado di sedersi.<br/>John lo raggiunge e sembra incredibilmente arrabbiato, le sopracciglia corrugate mentre lo osserva con le labbra incredibilmente piegate verso il basso.<br/>“Sai dottore, non capisco perché tu sia arrabbiato in primo luogo, è solo un graffio e-”<br/>“Una costola incrinata non è <em>solo un graffio, </em>Sherlock.” Il dottore sputa fuori quelle parole intanto che armeggia con la cassetta dei medicinali e tira fuori un antidolorifico, mentre Sherlock se ne resta in mezzo al soggiorno a guardarlo, gli occhi spalancati e il cuore palpitante.<br/>“Come sai che è una costola?”<br/>Lestrade non ha visto niente dell’incidente, era molti metri dietro di lui quando è stato colpito e si è ripreso abbastanza in fretta da non mostrare nessun segno di fastidio. Pensava che John lo stesse controllando per scrupolo, non che <em>sapesse </em>che qualcosa non andava.<br/>Le mani di John si immobilizzano sulla cassetta del pronto soccorso e poi ricominciano a cercare frenetiche qualcosa, ma sembra piuttosto che il dottore cerchi di guadagnare tempo.<br/><em>Tempo per pensare?</em><br/>“Una supposizione.” Risponde. Banale, incredibilmente stupido, ma John non è mai stato un tipo veloce nell’inventarsi qualcosa.<br/>“John…” il dottore sospira e chiude gli occhi poi si volta a guardarlo.<br/>Sta tutto a Sherlock.<br/>Sherlock che ha la gola secca, le mani che tremano e probabilmente sta per morire d’infarto.<br/>“Qual è la costola che mi fa male?”<br/>Il dottore riapre gli occhi e va a fissarli nei suoi, si volta poi in sua direzione e si ritrovano faccia a faccia.<br/>John lo guarda serio, sta pensando, a <em>cosa </em>debba pensare adesso è un mistero per Sherlock, alza poi la mano e la porta alla parte sinistra del costato.<br/>“Decima costola, è incrinata quindi avrai bisogno di riposare, non che si possa fare altro, quindi non pensare nemmeno di uscire e buttarti a rotta di collo su un altro caso tanto facilmente, Sherlock Holmes perché-”<br/>Sherlock gli si fa vicino in una falcata e lo prende per le spalle.<br/>“Da quanto lo sai?”<br/>“Cosa, che ti fa male la costola?”<br/>“John!”<br/>Il buon dottore sorride –in tutto ciò, Sherlock non capisce proprio cosa ci sia da ridere, sono un po’ troppe le cose che non capisce al momento- e lo guarda con aria canzonatoria.<br/>“Temo di esserci arrivato molto dopo di te. Anche perché suppongo tu lo sappia dalla prima volta in cui mi hai visto. Sei stato bravo, lo ammetto, o forse io non <em>osservavo </em>poi così tanto, ma non ti ho mai visto lamentarti per dolori che –ora so per certo- avevi. Pensavo di essermi sbagliato, di aver nutrito delle stupide <em>speranze, però</em>…”<br/>John ritorna serio “Anch’io sono molto bravo a nascondere il dolore, Sherlock. Sono anche più bravo di te, credo. Ma tu arrivavi sempre al momento giusto quando mi sentivo male, che <em>casualità</em>. Quando la spalla mi dava problemi nel dormire, quando la gamba mi faceva così male da non riuscire ad alzarmi, io nascondevo tutto ma tu eri lì immediatamente e non c’è arte della deduzione che tenga quando io sono in camera mia e tu sei in soggiorno.”<br/>Sherlock è, per una volta, senza parole.<br/>Ma John, come sempre, capisce.<br/>“Sei sposato con il tuo lavoro, non ti piace tutta la falsariga delle anime gemelle, è una cosa che ripeti <em>continuamente</em>. Cosa avrei dovuto fare?”<br/>E Sherlock in quel momento vorrebbe solo dirgli che delle anime gemelle non gliene frega nulla, perché non sarà sicuramente il fatto che provano lo stesso dolore a far sì che stiano insieme per il resto delle loro vite, ma che saranno loro –<em>loro</em>- nel pieno possesso delle loro capacità mentali a decidere di rimanere insieme perché lo hanno scelto, perché non è stato amore a prima vista, perché anche se Sherlock non avesse provato il dolore di John e viceversa Sherlock avrebbe scelto John sopra a chiunque.<br/> <br/>“Sei un idiota”<br/>“Dio del cielo, che novità!”<br/> <br/>E Sherlock lo bacia prima che possa pentirsene, lo bacia e la costola gli fa male e sa che sta facendo male anche a John ma sembra che non importi a nessuno dei due in quel momento.<br/> <br/>John sorride e gli mette una mano tra i capelli quando si scosta (di poco, molto poco) da lui. “Non pensare di comprarmi così, tu comunque non esci di casa con la costola in quelle condizioni.”<br/> <br/>Sherlock sorride.<br/> <br/>“Vedremo.”<p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>NOTE AUTORE:<br/>Alle volte ritornano.<br/>Una mia amica mi ha mostrato questa challenge e, beh, io AMO le soulbond.<br/>Siccome però non scrivo da tempo, sono arrugginita e non voglio che questa cosa prenda il soppravvento su di me e mi faccia venire l'ansia (questa storia doveva contatere come minimo 12k parole, COME MINIMO) ho deciso di tenerle il più corte possibile, soprattutto perché sono una al giorno, non saranno tutte Johnlock quindi se non vedrete 7 storie saprete il perché. X'D<br/>Se siete arrivati fino a qui, grazie.<br/>Mi mancava scrivere. X'D </p><p>Grazie come sempre a Yoko Hogawa per il betaggio &lt;3 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 4. Lacrime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4. Lacrime<br/>AU/High School<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>“Watson, tutto bene?”<br/>John alza gli occhi dal libro di matematica per portarli alla prof, che lo sta guardando con aria preoccupata.<br/>Non capisce bene cosa sta succedendo finché non si ritrova la vista appannata e sente lacrime scendergli lungo il viso.<br/>“Ma cosa?”  John si asciuga la faccia con l’orlo della manica del maglione ma nonostante tutto non riesce a smettere di piangere.<br/>“Prof, mi spiace, non sono io” tutta la classe è voltata in sua direzione e John si sente fortemente in imbarazzo mentre la professoressa si avvicina e lo invita ad uscire per prendere una boccata d’aria e fare ritorno quando sarà tutto risolto.<br/> <br/>John esce sul retro, dove i professori solitamente fumano qualche sigaretta di nascosto e resta lì, a camminare avanti e indietro mentre continua a piangere.<br/>E che sensazione fuori dal mondo è piangere quando non si ha nessun motivo per farlo?<br/>Su una cosa però è certo: la sua anima gemella piange <em>un sacco</em>.<br/>All’inizio, le prime notti in cui si svegliava con il cuscino bagnato, lo trovava seccante; si era perfino ritrovato a pensare che la sua anima gemella fosse una frignona (i suoi migliori amici lo hanno preso in giro per mesi quando si era confidato con loro) finché, a un certo punto, non aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi seriamente e a porsi delle domande.<br/><em>Perché </em>piange? Cosa sarà successo? Starà bene? Qualcuno la infastidisce? Viene presa di mira? In quale parte del mondo si trova? Quando John si sveglia in lacrime di notte da lei magari è giorno?<br/>È orribile non poter fare niente, ancora non la conosce ma vuole stringerla a sé e dirle che andrà tutto bene, che qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo passerà. Quello che lo spaventa di più al momento è che non ha mai –<em>mai</em>- pianto di giorno e mai così tanto.<br/>John ha perfino smesso di provare a fermare le lacrime perché continuano a scendere copiose, che lui tenti di asciugarle o meno.<br/>Ed è orribile assistere a una cosa del genere e semplicemente rimanere fermi, aspettare che passi, aspettare che l’altra persona si calmi per tornare a farsi i fatti propri. Se almeno condividessero anche le sensazioni oltre che alle lacrime, saprebbe almeno cosa l’affligge e potrebbero condividere quel dolore.<br/> <br/>Passano altri cinque minuti buoni prima che le lacrime smettano di scendere. La prof va a cercarlo e a sincerarsi che vada tutto bene e John non può far altro che sorriderle con gli occhi completamente arrossati dicendole che gli sembra sia passata.<br/>La professoressa annuisce poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e si allontana nuovamente, dicendogli che avrebbe avvisato il professore di scienze di un suo eventuale ritardo.<br/>John non sa come ringraziarla.<br/> <br/>***<br/> <br/>Sherlock rimane stoicamente in piedi vicino al fratello e alla signora Hudson mentre le bare dei genitori vengono seppellite nel cimitero di famiglia.<br/>Un incidente d’auto se li è portati via entrambi.<br/>L’unica cosa di cui Sherlock può essere grato in quel momento è che il fratello sia maggiorenne e possa prendersi piena custodia di lui o avrebbe dovuto fuggire di casa per sfuggire alle grinfie aguzze dei suoi tanti zii e cugini mai visti che volevano solo mettere le mani sui soldi di suo padre.<br/> <br/>Sherlock guarda le bare e il suo cervello non riesce a fare a meno di notare determinati dettagli: il legno di cui sono state fatte, le incisioni a mano con un tocco di scalpello in più del necessario, il fatto che le funi con cui stiano scendendo siano consumate dal tempo e tra poco dovranno essere cambiate, i guanti sporchi degli uomini che stanno facendo il lavoro di manovalanza mentre lui e Mycroft non dicono una parola.<br/> <br/>Anche se non dicono una parola da diversi giorni ormai.<br/>Sherlock non ha niente di cui parlare e Mycroft sembra dello stesso avviso.<br/> <br/>Quando è tutto concluso fanno ritorno a casa mentre la signora Hudson continua ad asciugarsi gli occhi con il fazzoletto. L’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare Sherlock è che il marito della loro padrona di casa si ritroverà a piangere senza sapere perché.<br/>Poco male, non c’era sicuramente da preoccuparsi per uno scarto simile dell’umanità. E comunque se ne stava bene rinchiuso in qualche cella in California.<br/> <br/>Sherlock prende la mano della signora Hudson e la stringe. Quello, a quanto pare, la fa scoppiare veramente in lacrime e Sherlock si ritrova abbracciato senza poter fare niente a riguardo, spinto contro lo sportello dell’auto mentre Mycroft gli lancia un’occhiata come a dire <em>avresti dovuto aspettartelo.</em><br/> <br/>Sì, avrebbe dovuto, ma quell’abbraccio non è poi così male.<br/> <br/>***<br/> <br/>La verità è che sente un’enorme rabbia crescere dentro di lui e non ne può più.<br/>Non c’è nulla che vada bene nella sua vita, <em>nulla</em>.<br/>L’unica persona che veramente lo capiva –sua madre- ora si trova tre metri sotto terra, l’unica persona con cui poteva parlare senza sentirsi giudicato, l’unica persona con cui poteva fare deduzioni senza ritrovarsi con un sopracciglio inarcato, scettico perché <em>hai tralasciato qualche dettaglio, Sherlock. </em>Suo padre preferiva Mycroft in tutto e per tutto. Non era assolutamente un problema siccome sua madre preferiva lui.<br/>Non è mai stato un problema essere da soli, non gli è mai dispiaciuto essere solo, si divertiva, faceva esperimenti, non aveva persone che lo giudicavano come <em>strambo</em> o consideravano quello che faceva come uno spreco inutile di tempo ed energie.<br/><em>Idioti.</em><br/>Ma adesso gli era rimasto solo Mycroft. E anche lui stava per andarsene per far ritorno all’università.<br/>E lui doveva far ritorno a scuola.<br/><em>A scuola.</em><br/><em>A scuo-</em><br/>Sherlock scaraventa a terra la propria scrivania e tutto il contenuto al di sopra, non gli importa nulla di buttare via giorni di studi e lavoro. Strappa appunti che trova in giro, tira giù tende e quadri e finisce col rompere il vetro della finestra che gli ferisce una mano e il sangue cade copiosamente a terra.<br/>Si ritrova quasi a ridere.<br/>A ridere mentre piange perché non è in grado in nessuna maniera di andare avanti a quel modo.<br/> <br/>Non ne è in grado.<br/> <br/>***<br/> <br/>“Se c’è qualche problema chiamami, Sherlock. Non lasciare tutto in mano alla povera signora Hudson.”<br/> <br/>Sherlock scende dalla macchina scura e annuisce senza guardarlo davvero.<br/>Mycroft è preoccupato per lui, lo vede dal risvolto sui polsini, ma non ha interesse a placare la sua preoccupazione. Se vuole andare a chilometri e chilometri di distanza per studiare in una delle università più facoltose di tutta la Gran Bretagna, beh, non può sperare davvero che gli renderà il compito facile.<br/> <br/>Sherlock è dimagrito di diversi chili quella settimana –già non nutre una grande passione per il cibo, figuriamoci in un momento del genere- e nonostante lo abbia fatto anche Mycroft entrambi sanno benissimo che per lui non è una cosa affatto salutare. Non sta nemmeno dormendo e il fatto che lo abbia notato anche la signora Hudson dalle occhiaie fa capire quanto siano effettivamente marcate.<br/>Non gli importa.<br/> <br/>“Certo.” Si risolve a dire ed entrambi sanno che sta mentendo.<br/>Mycroft sospira platealmente e sembra non ci sia più null’altro da dire, Sherlock chiude la portiera e si allontana senza più degnarlo di uno sguardo. <br/> <br/>***<br/> <br/>Il cortile della scuola sembra stranamente più affollato del solito e John non ha nessuna voglia di stare in mezzo alla gente così va a infrattarsi dietro l’aula di chimica, che è ben lontana dall’essere la classe più seguita ed è ben nascosta da alberi e cespugli.<br/>Sono giorni che si spreme le meningi per cercare una soluzione su come diavolo trovare una persona in mezzo ad altri miliardi di persone con il solo indizio che piange quando lo fai tu.<br/>È inutile dire che è praticamente impossibile.<br/>Dio ma come poteva-?<br/> <br/>Un rumore di passi lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri. C’è qualcuno nell’aula di chimica.<br/>John alza gli occhi verso la finestra dell’aula ma non riesce a scorgerne l’interno.<br/>Per qualche strano motivo si sente stranamente curioso. Dubita sia un professore e se è un alunno cosa ci fa lì a quell’ora, con la campanella della ricreazione suonata da un pezzo?<br/>John si solleva in punta di piedi e sperando di non farsi notare mentre guarda dentro.<br/>C’è un unico ragazzo –niente di scottante a quanto pare, peccato- che gli dà per metà le spalle. John è sicuro di averlo già visto in giro, dovrebbe chiamarsi Holmes o qualcosa del genere, non circolano belle voci sulla sua persona.<br/>Il ragazzo –Holmes- tira fuori un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca dei pantaloni e lo poggia con cura su uno dei tavoli, rimanendo lì ad osservarlo.<br/>John non capisce particolarmente bene cosa ci sia di così tanto affascinante in un pacchetto di sigarette.<br/> <br/>“Se è il tuo primo pacchetto ti sconsiglio di aprirlo, è difficilissimo uscire da quel tunnel una volta entrati.”<br/> <br/>Non sa perché l’ha detto.<br/>Intanto non sono maledettamente fatti suoi, non ha idea di chi sia questa persona e –per quanto possa dargli fastidio- anche dei suoi amici sono fumatori.<br/>Il ragazzo si volta in sua direzione e John non sa decifrare la sua espressione, sembra un misto tra il fastidio e la sorpresa ma di una cosa John è più che certo: quel ragazzo non sta affatto bene.<br/>Grandi occhiaie viola si fanno strada su un viso che, se non fosse così sciupato, potrebbe risultare attraente; è decisamente, <em>decisamente, </em>troppo magro e ciò che indossa lo fa risaltare ancora di più perché sembra di qualche taglia più grande.<br/> <br/>Se lo ricorda, Holmes.<br/>Lo ricorda piuttosto bene perché è un tipo che non si fa troppo ben volere e spesso si ritrova con le mani di persone grandi il doppio di lui addosso ma non l’ha mai visto così… <em>così.</em><br/> <br/>Holmes continua a non dire niente ma riprende le sigarette e le rimette in tasca, dirigendosi poi a passo spedito verso la porta.<br/> <br/>“Ehi!” si ritrova a chiamarlo e quello, stranamente, si volta.<br/>John prende dalla borsa uno dei panini che sua madre gli ha fatto quella mattina e glielo lancia, lui lo afferra al volo.<br/>“Ti prego mangia qualcosa, provo quasi del male fisico a vederti così.”  Il trillo della campanella segna la fine della ricreazione e John si ritrova a guardare verso il cortile.<br/>“Beh è il caso che io-”<br/>John non sa bene con chi stia parlando perché l’aula di chimica ormai è vuota.<br/>Perlomeno non ha buttato il panino nella pattumiera.<br/> <br/>John alza le spalle e s’incammina, deve andare a prendere la roba di ginnastica.<br/> <br/>Strano tipo, quel Holmes.<br/> <br/>***<br/> <br/>A quanto pare dare un panino a un perfetto sconosciuto equivale a diventarne il miglior amico perché John Watson non è mai più stato in grado di lasciare il fianco di Sherlock Holmes dal giorno seguente ai successivi mesi scolastici.<br/> <br/>***<br/> <br/>A quanto pare Sherlock vive in una specie di mega reggia tenuta in piedi da una sola donna –certa signora Hudson- e da nessun altro. Viene a scoprire che i genitori di Sherlock non ci sono più e che il fratello è lontano per studi e John finisce col guardarsi intorno meno meravigliato e molto più triste nel vedere una casa grande come quella completamente vuota e al pensarci dentro Sherlock. Sherlock, che ha così tanto bisogno di qualcuno accanto con cui parlare senza sosta, fare esperimenti e deduzioni o anche solo semplicemente stare in silenzio a pensare.<br/>La signora Hudson gli chiede di fermarsi per cena, Sherlock gli chiede di fermarsi per la notte. John chiama a casa e avvisa che starà fuori fino al giorno dopo.<br/> <br/>C’è un solo letto da condividere ma John non se ne fa un cruccio, si distendono entrambi sotto le coperte e John si ritrova a chiedere informazioni di tutto ciò che vede intorno, grafici sulle pareti, ampolle di strani colori lasciate pericolosamente vicino all’orlo della scrivania, diversi mucchietti di cenere uno di fianco all’altro sul comodino vicino a un libro di botanica.<br/>Sherlock non si fa pregare e si lancia in dettagliate descrizioni di tutti gli esperimenti fatti, di tutti i successi e gli insuccessi (una parte della carta da parati sembra essere completamente bruciata) e di ciò che ancora vuole fare.<br/>John lo ascolta rapito ma a un certo punto inizia a sentire le palpebre pesanti, non sa che ore sono ma fuori sembra che abbia già iniziato a rischiarare.<br/>Sherlock si alza e va a tirare le pesanti tende cosicché non entri altra luce e poi si getta sotto le coperte calde, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, a quanto pare anche lui è stanco.<br/>Si addormentano entrambi in pochi minuti e John si sente contento come non si è sentito per anni.<br/> <br/>Si sveglia a un certo punto, non sa nemmeno lui come mai, e vede il corpo di Sherlock dall’altra parte del letto che gli dà la schiena, il respiro regolare di chi sta dormendo profondamente e non sa perché lo fa, sa solo che sente come una risonanza nel petto che gli dice di farlo, che Sherlock ne ha bisogno –che <em>lui</em>- ne ha bisogno e allunga un braccio per attirare Sherlock a sé e stringerlo forte. C’è troppa solitudine in quella casa, c’è troppa solitudine nella vita di Sherlock, talmente tanta che John sente il cuore pesante e vuole riuscire ad alleviare in qualche modo tutta quella tristezza.<br/>Sherlock non si sveglia ma si rigira nell’abbraccio e finisce con la testa sotto il mento di John e con le braccia premute sul suo petto, sembra farsi incredibilmente piccolo.<br/>John torna a chiudere gli occhi e si riaddormenta con i capelli di Sherlock che gli solleticano il naso e con uno strano senso di protezione che gli opprime il petto.<br/> <br/>***<br/> <br/>Sherlock è famoso per attaccar briga con persone di almeno il doppio della sua stazza per i motivi più futili del mondo, solo che John sperava di non trovarsi in una situazione del genere lontano dai prof e letteralmente circondati.<br/>John non si spreca nemmeno a chiedere cosa sia successo ma prende Sherlock per mano e inizia a correre il più velocemente possibile.<br/>Sherlock non sembra d’accordo su quella linea d’azione (a quanto pare preferirebbe rimanere lì ed essere preso a pugni) ma John gli intima di muovere le chiappe e lui, dopo aver fatto un’espressione seccata, gli corre avanti, trascinandolo lui questa volta per la mano.<br/>Si rifugiano nell’aula di chimica e stanno ben attenti a non farsi sentire mentre sentono i passi degli altri farsi largo nei corridoi.<br/>Si siedono a terra non appena le figure dei ragazzi oltrepassano il vetro opaco della porta e finiscono a ridere come i coglioni che sono.<br/>E poi Sherlock lo bacia e John rimane talmente spiazzato da non riuscire a muovere un muscolo per diversi secondi. È buffo e maldestro e sembra più uno di quei baci che ti dai all’asilo con la fidanzatina ma è tutto ciò che serve per mandare il cervello di John in cortocircuito. Sherlock non lo prende come un buon segnale e si sposta, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e guardando ora il pavimento, ora il soffitto, qualsiasi parte che non sia verso la sua direzione.<br/>“John io-”<br/>Ma John si ridesta e afferra Sherlock per la nuca e lo avvicina di nuovo, mostrandogli com’è un vero bacio.<br/>Quando si separano Sherlock ha gli occhi lucidi e John <em>sa</em>, se lo sente, che li ha lucidi di conseguenza.<br/>“Non ti avrei mai dato per piagnone” si limita a dire prima di baciarlo di nuovo e Sherlock si aggrappa a lui con tutte le sue forze mentre la campanella della terza ora sta suonando.<br/>Per fortuna nessuno ha chimica il sabato.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><strong>NOTE DELL’AUTRICE:</strong><br/>Uuuhm… non doveva… andare così? Cioè verso la fine soprattutto era tutto diverso ma… han fatto tutto loro…?<br/>Questa cosa ha senso in qualche maniera…?<br/>E va beh, grazie di essere arrivati fin qui, ci vediamo alla prossima. X’D<br/>Grazie come sempre a Yoko per il betaggio &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 6. Eterocromia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6. Eterocromia<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Adorazióne<br/> <br/>Adorazióne s.f. [dal lat. <em>Adoratio –onis</em>]. -1. L’atto dell’adorare; atto di omaggio e riverenza a una divinità o a una persona considerata divina: <em>essere. Stare, mettersi, prostrarsi in adorazione. </em>2. estens. <strong>a</strong>. Riconoscimento e venerazione di una o più divinità; attribuzione di natura divina: <em>l’a. degli idoli, delle forse della natura. <strong>b. </strong></em>Culto riverente, sviscerato amore: <em>ho una speciale a. per Beethoven; ha una vera a. per la maestra.</em><br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sherlock non è mai stato solito perdersi nell’ammirare una persona fino a ricordarsi tutti i dettagli più irrilevanti di essa, beh, almeno non di una persona <em>viva.</em><br/>Non ha mai memorizzato le rughe d’espressione che compaiono attorno alla bocca quando una persona ride o si infuria, non ha mai osservato le sopracciglia aggrottarsi fino a formare un solco tra esse o le rughe che si formano al di sopra quando si alzano talmente tanto in segno d’incredulità da deformarne completamente l’espressione.<br/>Non ha mai memorizzato le preferenze di una persona in nessun campo (che fossero di vestiario o anche solo culinario) se non per risolvere un caso –fatti che poi sono stati completamente cancellati- e non ha mai badato allo stato di salute di qualcuno al di fuori della signora Hudson.<br/> <br/>Poi è arrivato John Watson.<br/>E il mondo di Sherlock si è fatto sottosopra.<br/> <br/>John, con i suoi maglioni troppo larghi e le tazze di tè che spuntano all’improvviso quando Sherlock ne ha più bisogno. John e il suo rimproverarlo solo con lo sguardo o con un piccolo colpo di tosse e la capacità di farlo rimanere ammutolito quando nessuno prima di lui ci è mai riuscito. John e i sorrisi sinceri e lo sguardo pieno di ammirazione mista a qualcos’altro che lo osserva di nascosto (o così almeno pensa lui) e fa saltare qualche battito al povero cuore di Sherlock.<br/> <br/>John, seduto accanto a lui sul divano in quello stesso momento guardando TV spazzatura con un braccio attorno alle spalle di Sherlock che gli ha appoggiato la testa sulla spalla.<br/> <br/>“Non è da me dirlo Sherlock ma…” gli occhi di John si spostano dallo schermo e vanno a puntarsi dritti nei suoi lasciando Sherlock, come ogni volta, senza fiato.<br/>John che ha un occhio blu come il mare in tempesta, di quel mare agitato spazzato dal vento che cambia colore quando il cielo si dirada, e uno azzuro/grigio che regala un contrasto che Sherlock –dopo anni passati ad odiare tutte quella storia delle anime gemelle- ha imparato ad amare con tutte le sue forze. E lui è il fortunato possessore dello stesso colore d’occhi di John Watson.<br/> <br/>Ricorda ancora la prima volta che ha visto John al Saint Bart. Ricorda di aver visto quegli occhi e di essersi fatto quasi scivolare la pippetta dalle mani. Gli viene ancora da ridere nel pensare che all’epoca portava ancora una lente colorata blu per fingere di non avere nessuna anima gemella, per fingere di avere gli occhi dello stesso colore, per fingere che lì fuori non c’era nessuno fatto per lui.<br/>E invece ecco un reduce di guerra entrare nella sua vita senza chiedere nemmeno il permesso, senza chiedergli se si sentiva pronto ad affrontare una cosa del genere, ma Sherlock non si sarebbe mai fatto abbindolare da due occhi uguali ai propri, <em>nossignore</em>.<br/>Sherlock si è fatto abbindolare dalla totalità della magnificenza di quel dottore con zoppia psicosomatica e incubi notturni che è John Watson.<br/>Si è innamorato di lui che non erano passati nemmeno dieci giorni e non ha nemmeno capito <em>come </em>è successo.<br/>E John, sorpresa delle sorprese, si è innamorato di Sherlock; nonostante il carattere insopportabile di quest’ultimo, nonostante i lunghi silenzi, le notti insonni, gli inseguimenti per i casi e il fatto che non fosse la sua anima gemella ha preso il coraggio a due mani e si è dichiarato, dicendogli che non gli importava niente degli occhi di colore diverso, che potevano andare al diavolo, perché lui voleva stare con Sherlock e con lui soltanto.<br/>E che possibilità aveva, Sherlock, dopo una confessione del genere di continuare a mentirgli?<br/>Il pugno che si è preso per averlo tenuto all’oscuro se l’è meritato, il bacio che n’è seguito ha valso tutto lo sforzo.<br/> <br/>“… non hai sentito una sola parola di quello che ho detto, vero?”<br/>Sherlock, ancora intento a rimirare gli occhi di John, si desta dai suoi pensieri e prova a dedurre cosa possa mai avergli detto John ma il dottore gli restituisce uno sguardo canzonatorio e probabilmente non era poi niente di così importante, quindi scuote semplicemente la testa e si riappoggia sulla spalla dell’altro senza mai levargli gli occhi di dosso.<br/> <br/>“Ho detto che stai pensando così rumorosamente che riesco a sentirti perfino io”<br/>Sherlock sbuffa un po’ d’aria fuori dal naso e John, sorridendo, gli lascia un bacio tra capelli e poi si volta di nuovo verso la TV.<br/> <br/>Sherlock ama -Sherlock <em>adora</em>- quest’uomo e dalla mano che gli sta accarezzando la spalla e poi pian piano risale verso il collo Sherlock può sentire quanto la cosa sia ricambiata.<br/> <br/>La TV viene spenta e John si volta interamente verso di lui.<br/>“Non riesco a concentrarmi quando mi osservi così”<br/>Non c’è bisogno di dire molto altro.<br/> <br/>La sera cala prepotente al di fuori del 221B di Baker Street, le luci dei lampioni illuminano la strada, il vento novembrino fa sussultare le finestre e pare verrà a piovere, ma a nessuno dei due importa poi molto al momento.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><strong>NOTE AUTRICE:</strong><br/>Penultima fic della writing week.<br/>In tutta incerità non ci posso credere: <em>io </em>che scrivo una fanfic al giorno?? <em>Sconvolgente.</em><br/>È corta e non è betata, qualsiasi errore che c’è e solo mio, spero di non aver fatto troppe castronerie.<br/>All’inizio volevo parlare del loro primo incontro, di come Sherlock abbia nascosto il tutto e poi come si è risolto ma, boh, ho cambiato idea e ho pensato che, per una volta, una slice of life fosse la cosa migliore. Un po’ di tenerezza senza troppe complicazioni. E finalmente mi sono tenuta sotto le 1000 parole, <em>sconvolgente </em>pure questo. X’D  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 7. Filo Rosso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7. Filo rosso<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Holmes si sveglia alle prime luci dell’alba e la prima cosa che nota è che Watson non è lì al suo fianco.<br/>Allunga una mano sulle coperte e le sente ancora calde, non deve essersi alzato da molto.<br/>Con gli arti pesanti si solleva pigramente dal letto e lungo la strada prende un bicchier d’acqua mentre va in cerca del suo compagno. Non ci mette molto a trovarlo.<br/> <br/>Watson se ne sta seduto sulle scale del portico (la gamba e la schiena non gli daranno tregua, dopo) con una leggera coperta poggiata sulle spalle ad osservare il sole nascente.<br/> <br/>“Ti prenderai un malanno così, amico mio”<br/> <br/>L’ex medico si volta in sua direzione e sorride, i baffi ormai bianchi che si sollevano a quel gesto, e gli fa cenno di sedersi accanto a lui, sollevando la coperta per fargli posto.<br/> <br/>“Non credo di poter essere più malato di cosi, Holmes”<br/> <br/>A questo Holmes non risponde e gli si siede accanto con movimenti lenti e ben pensati. Dopo essersi accomodato ed essersi poggiato parte della coperta sulle spalle passa il bicchier d’acqua al suo compagno che lo butta giù senza pensarci troppo.<br/> <br/>Posato il bicchiere Watson cinge con un braccio la vita di Holmes che si lascia tirare verso di lui senza opporre resistenza.<br/> <br/>Guardano in silenzio il sole sorgere sui campi del Sussex allungare le ombre degli alberi che stanno loro attorno e della piccola staccionata in legno che chiude il perimetro della loro casetta.<br/> <br/>“Come stanno le api?” chiede ad un tratto Watson afferrando la mano di Holmes e portandola tra le sue.<br/>Holmes, che non ha più la vista acuta di una volta ed è obbligato ora a portare gli occhiali, le osserva e ricorda com’è stata la prima volta che Watson ha tenuto le mani tra le sue. Ricorda mani giovani, senza tremori, senza macchie sulla pelle e vene in evidenza, ricorda mani ferme e curate anche se con diverse imperfezioni dovute al lavoro di medico e, senza dubbio, di militare. Ma Holmes guarda le loro mani invecchiate, stanche, non più ferme come una volta e il cuore gli si stringe di emozioni.<br/> <br/>“Benissimo, amico mio, come vuoi che stiano?”<br/>In tutta sincerità Holmes non va a controllare lo stato delle sue api da diverse settimane ovvero da quando Watson si è ammalato di una brutta bronchite e non ne è più uscito completamente. Ha dovuto cercare un apicoltore capace e, Dio ce ne scampi, non è stata un’impresa facile ma alla fine ha trovato qualcuno con cui è sicuro le sue api non moriranno. O almeno non nell’immediato futuro.<br/> <br/>“In fede mia, non ti ho visto mettere piede fuori dalla porta di casa nemmeno una volta negli ultimi tempi”<br/>Holmes si ritrova a sorridere.<br/>“Questo è perché esco quando ti riposi un paio d’ore nel pomeriggio”<br/>Sanno entrambi che è una bugia ma Watson non tira la corda e fa finta di credergli. Entrambi sanno anche questo.<br/> <br/>Il sole si è levato e regala loro un calore tale da poter lasciar cadere la coperta senza dover temere per i reumatismi di entrambi.<br/>“Sai, ho letto molto ultimamente…” Watson gli comunica portando gli occhi blu e stanchi verso i suoi.<br/>Holmes ovviamente ne è al corrente quindi aspetta di sapere cosa l’altro voglia veramente dirgli.<br/>“Ho trovato questo libro sui miti e le leggende del Giappone nella libreria e spero perdonerai il sentimentalismo ma ho trovato qualcosa che potrebbe parlare perfettamente di noi.”<br/>Holmes corruga le sopracciglia e si sposta di poco per trovare una posizione più confortevole non essendo più abituato al duro pavimento.<br/>“Non ti facevo un tipo da leggende, Watson. Da giornaletti scadenti senza dubbio, ma le leggende mi lasciano quanto mai sorpreso” e quando mai Watson non l’ha lasciato sorpreso per qualcosa?<br/>Watson ridacchia ma un forte colpo di tosse che va avanti per secondi interminabili lo obbliga a fermarsi. Holmes gli poggia una mano sul braccio e un peso gli opprime il petto.<br/>“John… John andiamo dentro, non è salutare per te stare qui”<br/>I colpi di tosse continuano ancora qualche istante e Watson li nasconde nel fazzoletto di stoffa per poi diniegare con la mano e fargli cenno di rimanere dov’è.<br/>“Non è niente, amico mio, non è niente. Lasciami godere di questo spettacolo ancora per un po’”<br/>Holmes è dibattuto tra il lasciargli fare ciò che vuole e ciò che invece dovrebbe essere fatto.<br/>“Dicevi, di quel libro?” chiede infine, coprendo di nuovo Watson con la coperta e cingendolo a sé con un braccio.<br/>“Oh, sì” Watson poggia la testa sulla spalla del compagno e rimira la natura quasi del tutto incontaminata davanti a sé. “A quanto pare deriva da una leggenda dapprima cinese e ha qualche differenza, seppur minima. Dice che tutti siamo legati tramite un filo rosso, posto al mignolo sinistro, alla nostra anima gemella”<br/>Holmes scuote la testa.<br/>“Ti facevo un tipo romantico, Watson, ma devo dire non fino a questo punto”<br/>“Lasciami finire. Si dice che questo filo sia incredibilmente lungo e indistruttibile ma, a causa della sua lunghezza, spesso si aggrovigli formando così nodi che creeranno difficoltà ai due destinati a trovarsi e stare insieme”<br/>Nessuno dei due fa cenno alle droghe di Holmes o della guerra di Watson, men che meno alle cascate di Reichenbach.<br/>“Ma ogni nodo districato, ogni ostacolo affrontato farà di modo da rafforzare il loro legame”<br/>“Una storia molto interessante, amico mio, con questo vuoi insinuare che al mio e al tuo mignolo ci sia un filo rosso invisibile che ci lega?”<br/>Watson distoglie lo sguardo dal panorama per portarlo a quello di Holmes.<br/>“Che sia in questa vita o in un’altra, Sherlock, io e te saremo per sempre legati. Non ti affliggere per la mia dipartita perché la mia vita è stata lunga e per nulla noiosa e l’unico mio rammarico è quello di non averti incontrato prima”<br/>“Taci, ti prego. Taci”<br/>Non è mai stato uno dalla lacrima facile, Holmes, per niente, ma la vecchiaia ti rammollisce e ti porta a nuovi sentimentalismi e lui non riesce a vedere un futuro dove non c’è il suo amico, il suo compagno, non riesce a vederlo un futuro dove John Watson non è presente.<br/> <br/>Watson alza il viso e porta le labbra alla guancia mal rasata di Holmes posandoci un casto bacio ed è solo quando Holmes si volta in sua direzione che finalmente riesce a poggiare le labbra sulle sue.<br/> <br/>“Forse è ora di tornare dentro, inizio a sentirmi stanco”<br/>Holmes annuisce e, aggrappandosi alla ringhiera per aiutarsi, si alza porgendo poi la mano a Watson per soccorrerlo e aiutarlo ad arrivare nelle loro stanze.<br/> <br/>“Vecchio mio, non siamo più giovani come una volta”<br/>Si ritrovano entrambi a ridere.<br/>“No di certo”<br/> <br/> <br/>***<br/> <br/>Watson muore qualche settimana dopo, nel sonno.<br/>Holmes non può far altro che sperare che il suo John avesse ragione e che, prima o dopo, si rincontreranno e potranno tornare ad essere di nuovo felici, insieme.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>***<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><em>Afghanistan o Iraq?</em><br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><strong>NOTE AUTRICE:</strong><br/>7 su 7.<br/>Mi congratulo con me stessa per avercela fatta.<br/>Questa storia la dedico a Caterina (ciao Cate!) che mi ha taggata in questa challenge che, francamente, non avevo idea sarei riuscita a portare a termine (e perché è la prima Watson/Holmes che scrivo in vita mia. Loro sono troppo belli e troppo preziosi e io non me la sento mai di scrivere su di loro X’D)<br/>È stato stranamente divertente tornare a scrivere dopo tanti anni ed è stato strano tornare a scrivere su questa coppia siccome il mio odio per John stagione 4 (lo ripeterò <em>per sempre</em>) non si è di tanto smorzato.<br/>Se siete arrivati fino a qui, se mi avete seguita in questa avventura, beh, <em>grazie.</em><br/>E adesso la smetto o le note saranno più lunghe della storia. XD<br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>